


【南北车】室外

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 7





	【南北车】室外

室外play 依攻(小道具)  
————分割线————  
刚下过雨的天气没了令人烦躁的闷热，甚至还很凉爽，被大雨困在家里整整一天的两人终于能够出来浪一圈了。  
不过相比蹦蹦跳跳的洛天依，她身后的乐正绫脸色有些不大对劲。  
被拉着往前走自然不可避免地让置入体内的球体乱动，塑胶外壳有意无意地蹭过敏感点，即使震动很微弱也不免让乐正绫双腿发软。  
“等……唔！”乐正绫恍惚间看到洛天依把手伸进了口袋，顿时一个激灵，上前一步想要捉住她的手却被下身猛然加剧的震动逼得只能收手咬住手背。  
“不能反抗呦~”洛天依压低的声音在耳边响起，像是为了惩罚刚才乐正绫越界的行为遥控器的指针被推到了最顶端。  
“唔嗯~哈……”乐正绫用力咬着手背将所有软糯的呻吟堵在嘴边，双腿微微颤抖着根本支撑不起无力的身体，紧紧抓着洛天依的右手贴在她身上将一些重量分担过去。  
洛天依感受到紧贴着自己的柔软的身体，带着情欲的火热气息洒在颈间，空闲的左手稍稍抬起乐正绫的脸注视着她湿漉漉的饱含求饶意味的红瞳。  
“阿绫我们去吃东西吧。”洛天依露出人畜无害的笑容，将强度减弱拉着还没喘两口气的乐正绫走向目的地。  
本以为洛天依放过自己的乐正绫在感觉到体内圆球的震动越来越强时再也不敢放松神经。  
走在前面的洛天依在口袋里把玩着遥控器，通过乐正绫抓自己手的用力程度就能想象她现在的表情和可爱的反应。  
一步一挪的乐正绫可以说是被洛天依拽着往前走，身下的异物使得她不敢有任何放松，右手手背已经被自己的尖牙咬破，细微的疼痛传入大脑后变为快感，溢出的血珠滚落到口腔中，铁锈味刺激着味蕾，面前的人没有回头却好像看得见她的一切，甚至是心里，体内的玩具总会在自己放开手背想喘口气时突然加速，周围来来往往的人群迫使乐正绫将喘息声压回喉咙。  
“表现不错呢~”洛天依愉悦的声音撩拨着乐正绫脆弱的神经，背后突然被推了一把，抬头一看才发现自己已经站在了点餐台面前。  
回头看见洛天依灿烂的笑容，知道自己再怎么求救也不会得到回应。  
“一份……嗯！”乐正绫调整好声音，然而刚开口说了两个字下身微弱的跳动越过过度阶段直接提升到最强，下腹传来酥麻的快感，乐正绫迅速捂住嘴一点点蜷缩起身子，另一只手死死扣着台子的边缘。  
“额，这位客人您没事吧？”负责点餐的小姐姐有些担心地看着蹲在地上颤抖的乐正绫。  
“不好意思啊，我朋友有点低血糖，来一份大号圣诞草莓味的，谢谢。”洛天依关掉的开关上前架着差点软在地上的乐正绫有些抱歉地对小姐姐说道。  
“阿绫到目前为止表现还可以呢~”洛天依附在乐正绫耳边低声说道，末了还轻咬了一下她通红的耳垂。  
“唔~”乐正绫几乎把全身的重量都压在了洛天依身上，等到两人做到位置上时，乐正绫是彻底软了下来。  
而坐在乐正绫对面的洛天依却撑着头面带笑意地看着趴在桌上的人。  
“是哪位的草莓圣诞？”服务员小姐姐端着托盘问两人。  
“放我这里就好。”洛天依朝小姐姐笑了笑，乐正绫用余光看见她那可爱天真的笑容表示现在很想把她摁在床上，虽然自己现在显然是要被压在床上的那一个。  
“啊~”洛天依挖了一口圣诞将勺子递到了乐正绫面前，在她想接过去的时候躲开，碧绿的眼中带着笑意。  
“啊……唔！”乐正绫盯着洛天依看了好久才小心翼翼地张口。  
显然，乐正绫忽略了现在的洛天依根本不会放弃任何一个折腾自己的机会，张口的一瞬间，下身休息多时玩具开始履行自己的职责而且开始便是用上全力，乐正绫一口咬住铁勺硬生生在最后时刻忍住了呻吟。  
“做得不错。”洛天依开心地笑了笑，大概是为了奖励乐正绫没发出声音，她关掉了玩具，然后一口一口喂乐正绫吃光了圣诞，虽然过程中自己一直被警惕的眼神盯着，对面人水汪汪的红瞳带着没有任何威胁性的警告。  
“回家吧。”洛天依勾着乐正绫的手臂向家走去，虽然另一只手就没停过。  
“嗯啊~哈……天依……唔~”刚进家门就被抵在门上，湿热的吻密密麻麻地落在脖颈处，单薄的衣服被随手扯下，胸衣被推至腋下，胸前的红缨被下身带来的快感波及得挺立起来，面前人不算温柔的揉捏却带来别样的快感，底裤被扯下，她能感觉到一条银丝被拉了出来。  
“阿绫都这么湿了~”洛天依仅仅抚摸了一下花瓣就感觉手掌中的湿润，调笑的话语传入乐正绫耳中。  
“嗯~别……啊~”被折磨了一天的乐正绫早已连话都说不完整，快感冲击着大脑，四肢紧紧缠在洛天依身上，无意识地扭动腰部去迎合身下作恶的小手。  
“别那么急嘛~”洛天依分开花瓣探入两根手指，摸索着找到了立功的小圆球，曲起手指勾住它带离了乐正绫的身体。  
“嗯~天依……啊！”体内的异物消失，乐正绫感觉到了来自身下的空虚感，当然这感觉并没有持续多久，还没来得及闭合的小穴被三根手指撑开，满足感充斥大脑，胸前的红缨被口舌包裹，粗糙的舌面重重碾过胀痛的红缨，小穴跟随本能收缩着含住入侵者。  
“阿绫今天这么乖……”洛天依找到了乐正绫的敏感点，感觉到怀里的人顺从地迎合自己的动作，心情很好地勾了勾手指，“要给点奖励呢~”  
“唔啊！”指尖按住敏感点左右旋转，用力地碾压，抬头将乐正绫的呻吟吞入腹中，舌头闯入对方口腔，就像是自己的领地一般四处扫荡。  
下身的快感显然已经超过了乐正绫的承受范围，她绷紧了身子，修长的双腿颤抖了好一阵才停下，面前的人放开快要窒息的她，暧昧的银丝连接着两人的舌头。  
洛天依吻了吻乐正绫的耳垂，怀里的人彻底没了力气，抽出手指，粘稠的液体滴落在地板上，随手抽了两张纸擦了擦手和乐正绫一塌糊涂的下身。  
“唔……”洛天依抱着乐正绫走向卧室，将她身上凌乱不堪的衣服尽数脱下，扯过被子盖在乐正绫身上，起身想离开却发现一只手无力地勾住了自己的手指，一些细微的哼哼声传入耳朵。  
“做个好梦。”洛天依轻轻钻进被子里抱住了赤裸的乐正绫沉沉睡去。


End file.
